


hunger

by mooniesqueakeroonie



Category: FFXIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniesqueakeroonie/pseuds/mooniesqueakeroonie
Summary: Their desire ran deep.
Relationships: estinien x shuri, estinien x wol
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hex's Self-Indulgent Stories





	hunger

He knew she honored her traditions, bringing them with her to Eorzea. Many he bore witness to seem so lighthearted, so _innocent_.

In the vast wilderness of the Azim Steppe, Estinien Wyrmblood bore witness to a tribal dance performed by his Auri lover and what few fellow Angura descendants hidden away, Shuri Fontaye. Garbed in the most revealing of traditional dress the Elezen has ever seen, the young woman danced, the rhythm unlike anything Estinien had ever beheld. 

Shuri dancing was always enthralling for Estinien to watch, but **_this–_** this **primal** , **carnal** , **_seductive_** dance was of another realm entirely. Her hips swayed with the beat of the drums, the serpentine movement of her arms, and raptured expression upon her face enflamed the former Azure Dragoon, his blood boiling in what he clearly recognized simply as arousal. 

Those mismatched eyes, essence of ice and snow, found his, those lips he’s kissed so many time afore curving into a slight smirk, his lover slowly danced his way, the skirts of her garb swaying with every swing of her hips. Estinien knew at one point, his beloved could have been snatched away by another who resided in the Steppe–few tribes still practiced arranged marriages–and Estinien nearly gnashed his teeth. He’d seen how other male Xaela beheld _his_ woman, the desire so plain in their gazes, that he shot to his feet once Shuri was barely an arms length away. Wordlessly, the Elezen grasped Shuri’s hand, tugging her from the celebrating tribe and the ogling male gaze.

“Estinien…” Shuri whispered throatily, showing no resistance when Estinien pulled her toward the caves beyond the Dorthal settlement. The Elezen pinned Shuri to the cave wall, caging her in with one hand pressed beside her head, his free hand dragging against her sides. The contrast of soft skin and hard scales was familiar, delightful, as sharp, ice blue eyes fixated on his lover’s face.

“If you were to wear this back home, nary an eye would be able to avert from you,” he growled, leaning in so close that their lips were barely a breath apart. “By the Fury, little princess, do you have any idea the spell you’ve had me under?”

“Hardly a spell. I am not so underhanded.” Shuri’s arms draped over Estinien’s shoulders, mismatched eyes half-lidded. “Your eyes…they are aflame, _khairt._ ” 

“Of course they are, Shuri…after beholding a goddess made flesh.” With that, Estinien close the distance, their lips pressed together. The kiss was heated, searing, and only grew in intensity as the Elezen pressed his body closer to his lover’s. Shuri’s body fit against him so perfectly and it only enflamed Estinien more as he devoured Shuri’s lips hungrily. His hand snagged her leg by the knee, bringing it against his waist as he grinds against her roughly.

A soft moan left Shuri’s throat, swallowed by Estinien in the kiss before the lovers parted for air. Estinien leaned back in, lips latching onto Shuri’s neck, teeth sinking into the deliciously soft flesh. His lover shivered, absolutely purring in delight as his actions as she arched against his chest.

Estinien’s hands made themselves busy with Shuri’s top. How revealing it was, simple cloths crossed in the form of an X. It left little to the imagination of the fullness of her breasts and with a hard tug of the fabrics, those generous mounds fell free and Estinien wasted no time in groping Shuri’s left breast, his thumb mercilessly stroking the nipple and eliciting a sharp gasp from his lover’s lips.

“Estinien…” Shuri bit her lip, squirming as her lover gave another rough nip to her neck, tearing another moan from her throat. Estinien smirked against the blossoming bruise against Shuri’s neck, squeezing her breast as he delighted in how she writhed so. 

“Needy little princess,” he murmured, the growl in his voice growing heavier and it undoubtedly aroused Shuri more by the shudder that wracked her body. He pulled back, his hands leaving Shuri’s body in order to tug off his loose shirt. Shuri’s hands were pressing against the hard planes of his torso, her eyes glazed as she caressed along his pectorals and abdomen. When her fingers threaded through Estinien’s pale hair, ghosting against the sharp curve of his cheek, Shuri leaned in to litter her own kisses and bites along his collarbone. 

Estinien’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Shuri’s coral green skirt, tugging it off of her hips as Shuri’s own hands were focused on pushing his breeches down so that the lovers were equally bare to one another. Estinien pressed his beloved against the rocky wall of the cave, hoisting her up by her thighs, gaze burning into hers before he aligned his length to Shuri’s entrance. The Auri maiden’s hips squirmed in anticipation, a desperate whine leaving her lips. “ _Estinien_ –”

The Elezen shushed her, leaning in close to trail his lips along her jaw whilst his hips surged forward, his throbbing length pushing deep into Shuri’s pulsing core. A strangled groan left Estinien’s lips as he fully sheathed himself inside of Shuri, burying himself in the snow-white strands of her hair and inhaling her scent. Shuri clung to him, her body trembling from the welcomed intrusion as her hips rolled just slightly to entice her lover–and she succeeded.

Estinien’s pace was rough, his hips slapping against Shuri’s as he claimed her body. Shuri’s fingers dug into his back, the pain and pleasure mixing, ripping low growls from Estinien as he pressed against his lover harder, deeper, _faster._ His fingers dug into the supple flesh of her hips, keeping her steady as lust overtook him, his hunger hardly satiated until his seed spills within her womb. 

Chants of his name fell from Shuri’s lips, as though a prayer to the gods, and only further enticing Estinien to take his beloved like never before. The fires of their coupling only burned hotter, the flames stoked higher; he needed her as desperately as the air in his lungs. 

Their lips met in messy, passionate kisses, their bodies melding together as the pace grew rougher, teetering just at the razor’s edge of nirvana. Shuri’s inner walls clutched greedily at Estinien’s length, that final tug pushing Estinien over the edge–while his hips’ final thrust had Shuri follow him in their shared climax, white eclipsing them both. 

Breathless, Shuri turned head, her lips brushing against the corner of her lover’s lips before Estinien turned to capture her lips in a kiss. It only fueled the fire once more, Estinien’s length coming to life within Shuri once again–something that did not go unnoticed. “Again, my love?” she whispered against his lips, feeling Estinien’s hips beginning to roll against hers once more.

Estinien nipped roughly onto Shuri’s lower lip. “My hunger has yet to be satiated, little princess. I’ve hardly my fill of you.”


End file.
